


The Duo Lingerie Collection

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aged Up, Bra and Panties, Chubby, Gen, Old art, doodle dump, sketckbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Just some older doodles of Duo I did a while back. =p
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Duo Lingerie Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Just some older doodles of my older versions of Duo in various states of chub and undress ;D

Hope you enjoyed this old art dump ;D


End file.
